Maybe Its Time To Move On
by ComeOnGetLOUD123ReadySetRock
Summary: When Ross left to film Teen Beach Movie, Laura is feeling jealous about how he is getting so close to Maia, then he suddenly breaks up with her! Laura is devastated, then she finds out that he is dating Maia! With help from Ross' siblings, especially Riker, will she be able to get back on her feet and face him or is it time to kick Ross out of her life for good? Raura/Riaura
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Laura's POV:

I cannot believe this! How could he do this to me? He said he loved me and I loved him too…what's going to happen now? What about Austin and Ally? I am not gonna quit the best acting job I've ever had but how am I gonna be able to work with such a jerk?! Ugh! What am I gonna do?! You guys are probably all lost on what the heck is going on so let me share what happened with you and let's just say it's not pretty and that none of this was my fault! It was all HIM…HIM who I shall not speak of!

_Flashback:_

_*phone rings*_

_The phone rang and I went to go answer it _

_Me: Hello?_

_?: Hey Laura its Ross_

_Me: Oh Hey Baby What's up?_

_Ross: Yeah about that…listen I really don't think we should date anymore_

_My Voice Cracks_

_Me: W-what?!_

_Ross: Yeah sorry…friends?_

_Me: Um. No_

_Ross: What?_

_Me: Do me a favor Ross and lose my number, and never call me again! _

_Ross: What?! No Laura!_

_Me: Oh Go to Hell Ross!_

_*hangs up on him*_

Reality

So yeah that's basically what happened! He literally ripped my heart out of me and crushed it! I hate that jerk…What am I gonna do? Right now I am sitting in my apartment at my piano…I was working on a song about the love of my life before he called me but I guess that's not happening anymore. I rip the page out of my songbook and begin to write something new…with everything I am feeling I actually came up with a good song! I finish the song go back to the beginning and begin to play

Broken glass  
Broken heart  
There's a picture I've been laid on the floor  
Empty space on the wall  
While I am staring at  
Wishing that you call  
Cause every time you call me up  
I'm reminded the pain you caused  
Can't move on it's so hard  
When you keep on coming back for more

[Chorus:]  
It's time for me to say  
I know you only gonna break my heart  
You're getting in the way  
I should've see this coming right from the start  
So baby don't come around anymore  
Or you will be staying outside my front door  
So listen I just say  
Baby I'm tearing us apart  
Cause you're only gonna break my heart  
I'm tearing us apart  
You're only gonna break my heart  
I'm tearing us apart

Everyday it's the same I keep seeing you  
I keep hearing your name  
And I know that one day  
I'll get over you and I'll be ok  
But every time you call me up  
I'm reminded all the pain you caused  
Can't move on, it's so hard  
When you keep on coming back for more

[Chorus:]  
It's time for me to say  
I know you only gonna break my heart  
You're getting in the way  
I should've see this coming right from the start  
So baby don't come around anymore  
Or you will be staying outside my front door  
So listen I just say  
Baby I'm tearing us apart  
Cause you're only gonna break my heart

Someday, somehow I might say  
These words aloud  
And I'll make you see what you're doing to me isn't right  
But not right now

[Chorus:]  
It's time for me to say  
I know you only gonna break my heart  
You're getting in the way  
I should've see this coming right from the start  
So baby don't come around anymore  
Or you will be staying outside my front door  
So listen I just say  
Baby I'm tearing us apart  
Cause you're only gonna break my heart  
You're only gonna break my heart  
You're only gonna break my heart

I finish playing and I am on the verge of tears, I am surprised I didn't break down crying yet…I look at the clock and its only 6:00pm, it doesn't seem too late. I grab my coat and songbook and I walk out my front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Laura's POV:

I continue walking until I get to a familiar street…I keep walking until I reach Ross' house. I know what your all thinking why go see your X boyfriend right after he just (rudely) broke up with you? Well I am not here to see that jerk besides he is in Puerto Rico filming Teen Beach Movie anyways, so anyways why am I here? I am here to see his family…they are like a second family to me and Rydel is my best friend, if anyone can help me get through this right now its them. I am not gonna lose this family even if one member happens to be an idiot. I walk to their house and knock on the door, Rydel opens it.

Me: Hey Rydel

Rydel: Hey

Me: Can I come in or is it too late?

Rydel: Aww it's never too late Laura! Come on in!

Me: *thanks*

I follow her into the kitchen, when she sees my face under the light her eyes widen

Rydel: Oh my gosh! Laura! What happened? Have you been crying?

Me: Yes

I barely managed to get that out

Rydel: Why?

Me: That's why I'm here…you see...Ross…He-he-he

Rydel: *looks at her in shock at the mention of Ross' name* what did he do?!

Me: He b-broke up with me

Rydel: WHAT?!

Me: y-yeah

Rydel: But he's not even back in town yet!

Me: He-he- did it over the phone

Rydel: UNBELIVEABLE! Laura I'm so sorry *hugs me*

I Hug Back

Then Riker and Rocky Walk in

Riker: What's unbelievable?

Rocky notices me

Rocky: Laura! What happened?!

My Voice cracks again

Me: Um He-he-he *stuttering* Ross I-I-I

Oh Great I can't even talk straight anymore! I am stuttering so much I send a mental message to Rydel, "help me please" she looks at me and gives me a look that says she's go it

Rydel: Ross broke up with her over the phone

I send her a thank you message and she just nods but the next reaction from Rocky and Riker was unexpected

Riker and Rocky: WHAT?!

They said that so loudly they made me and Rydel jump! Then they say "Sorry" to us

Riker: Come here Laura

He gestures me to come to him and I oblige, I slowly walk over to him hanging my head down and he wraps his arms around me…hmm he reminds me so much of Ross-ROSS! I start crying again into Riker's shoulder and Rocky rubs my back

Riker: *tries to calm me down* Shh-Shh its gonna be okay

Me: But what if it's not? I ask him

Riker: Look I know it hurts now but things will always work out for themselves

Rydel: Yeah Laura

Rocky: Listen to him Laura, he's right

Me: Really, Trust me Laura. Remember when my girlfriend broke up with me?

I laugh a little

Me: Yeah I was the one who told you that it would all be okay

Riker: Right. And now I am saying the same thing to you okay?

I Smile at him

Me: thanks Riker

I look at Rocky and Rydel and thank them too

Me: thank you guys too, I don't know what I would do if I didn't have a nice family like you

Rydel: You know we will always be there for you Laura

Rocky: Yeah just because 1 lynch may turn on you it doesn't mean the rest of us are gonna

I Smile at him

Me: Thanks Rocky

Riker: Now come on

Me: where are we going?

Riker: to the mall

Me: Why?

Rydel: To have dinner and we can all go shopping because we gotta cheer you up

Rocky: right come on! Let's go!

Riker: Yeah

Wow it was like they read each other's minds!

Rocky: *grabs the keys from Riker* I'll drive

Riker: *takes the keys back* Um no, I'll drive. Rocky we want to cheer her up not put her in a hospital!

Rocky: Hey I'm not that bad!

Rydel: Yeah right I mean come on; it took us 7 takes to get your driving right for the Loud music video! 7 takes!

They are so funny! I laugh when I hear that and they all turn to look at me

Me: First thanks guys you're already making me feel better! And second, 7 take Rocky?! Really?

Riker and Rydel laugh at this, then we all go to the mall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Riker's POV:

We all were walking through the mall we just had dinner and we were all eating ice cream. I look over to Laura, and I see her smiling and laughing it makes me feel so good to see her back to her normal self. I still cannot believe that that idiot I call a brother broke up with her, and over the phone! She deserves so much better. I'm glad we made her feel better, when she was crying it literally broke my heart I care of her just like I care for Rydel, they are both like my younger sisters and they mean the world to me. Rocky interrupts my thoughts…

Rocky: Uh Guys

Everyone: Yeah

Rocky: My phone's ringing

Rydel: Then answer it you idiot

Rocky: Ok-

Me: Wait

Everyone: What?

Me: Who is it?

Rocky: *checks the caller ID* Ross

Laura: *sobs*

I Put my arm around her and comfort her I whisper to her

Me: Shh, it's gonna be okay

Rydel: Don't answer it!

Rocky: Why? First you want me to answer it now you don't! Make up your mind!

Laura: No

I am shocked by this…does she actually want us to answer it?

Me: What?

She looks at me

Laura: Just answer it and see what he says to say but pretend I'm not here

And with that she hides behind me, I still feel unsure about this

Me: are you sure?

She seems unsure, but when she looks at me and smiles she says

Laura: Positive

She says firmly

Rocky: Okay here we go

He takes a deep breath and answers the call

Rocky: Hey Ross, btw your on speaker and Riker and Rydel are also here

Ross: Hey Bro, Hey guys

Me and Rydel: Hey

Ross: How are you guys?

I answer this time

Me: Good how about you?

Ross: fine

Rydel: You got anything you wanna tell us?

Ross: Yeah…guess what?

Me, Rydel and Rocky: What?

Ross: I'm dating Maia!

What the hell?!

Me, Rocky, Rydel: WHAT?!

We all look at Laura now, she looks at us and she has tears in her eyes and then runs away. Rocky and Rydel look at me and I give them a signal they nods their heads and I take off after Laura.

Rocky's POV:

He did not just say that! Poor Laura

Me: What happened to Laura?

Rydel: Yeah

Ross: Oh I broke up with that ugly loser

That's it!

Me: How dare you! Don't you dare ever call Laura that!

Ross: *acts he did nothing wrong* what?

Rydel rubs my shoulder and tries to calm me down

Rydel: Calm down Rocky

Me: No I will calm down!

I scream loudly at both of them

Ross: Yeah Rocky calm down

Me: Shut up! Ross Listen to me your such a a**hole! We are not coming to visit you anymore! Don't call us, you hurt one of my best friends

Rydel backs me up

Rydel: Yeah

Me: and I'm sorry to say this Ross but you're not my brother anymore

Rydel looks shocked at this and Ross freaks out

Ross: What?! Rocky! No! You Can't!

Rydel: Hey just did, goodbye Ross

Ross: you guys-*we hang up on him*

Me: I cannot believe-

I am so shocked

Rydel: I know

Me: He doesn't even care

Rydel: It's okay c'mon lets go find Laura and Riker

I stop her

Me: No!

She looks at me confused

Me: I mean, let's just stay here

Rydel: why?

Me: Riker obviously likes Laura and let's let him do this big bro thing and leave them be

Rydel: you think we can get them together

Me: I think we should he makes her happy and just because 1 lynch made her sad doesn't mean another one can't make her happy again

Rydel: okay, we can sit here and figure out a plan in case Riker doesn't make a move now

Me and Rydel sit by mall fountain think


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Laura's POV:

As soon as I heard Ross say that he was dating Maia the tears started to well up in my eyes again, So I just started running I don't know where I was going or what I was doing I just wanted to get away from here!

Riker's POV:

As soon as I saw Laura get tears in her eyes I immediately got the big brother feeling inside of me and I knew I had to go and comfort her I tell this to Rocky and Rydel and when they nod I quickly take off after Laura. I know, I know it kinda sounds like I care about her more than a sister I actually have a small, okay maybe huge, crush on her. And Ross knew this, so when he found out we both talked about it and I let him have her cause you know they were closer but the deal was that he promised to treat her right and at the time he said he would because he loved her and I believed that. Now seeing her like this I knew I made the wrong mistake. But are you thinking I just wanna get with her now? No! Well you're dead wrong! I just want her to feel better because I think it's partly my fault that this happened. I continue looking for her and I see her near on the outside steps of the mall in the front, head in her hands crying. If you heard a large crack that's my heart right now. I slowly walk up to her slowly.

Normal POV:

Riker: Hey *puts his arm on her shoulder*

Laura: *stops crying, sniffles* Riker I-I

Riker: Shh *wraps his arms around her*

Laura: *hugs him back and starts crying again*

Riker: Hey it's okay, let it out, it's fine

Laura: I just can't believe it!

Riker: I know but it's gonna be okay

Laura: Riker you're being really sweet but the more your keep telling that it's gonna be okay the less I believe it

Riker: Laura don't take it from me, everyone else had this experience! You just need to keep and open mind, stay positive, and dig through it!

Laura: I know but-

Riker: Let me finish

Laura: Oh-Okay *shuts up*

Riker: like I said if anyone can get through this it's you, you can do anything you set your mind to Laura, and remember Laura you're not alone

Laura: *smiles* thanks Riker I really appreciate you helping me through this *pulls him closer to her*

Riker: no problem *hugs her back*

*they separate and stare into each other's eyes and slowly begin to lean in, and kiss*

Riker's POV:

We separate from the hug and I started to stare into her beautiful brown eyes and she starts to lean in and I do the same. When our lips touch I feel nothing but sparks, heck no, I feel fireworks, I ve never kissed a girl and felt this way before! But what am I doing? I'm kissing by brothers X girlfriend for god's sake! A voice in my head tells me to stop! But I can't

Laura's POV:

OMG! What am I doing?! When we separated from our hug I couldn't help but stare into Riker's eyes and I slowly started to lean in, and he did too, then I kissed him and I felt fireworks! We finally pull apart for air

Riker's POV:

We pull apart now…Stupid air!

Normal POV:

Laura: *looks shocked* R-Riker I am so sorry! I didn't mean to do that, you probably hate me now *looks away*

Riker: What? Why would I hate you? I kissed back remember?

Laura: Yeah but you probably only did that in the heat of the moment and you don't even like me really-

Riker's POV:

I cut her off by kissing her again we kissed again and again and again and he deepened it and we kept kissing then out make out session was interrupted when he heard two people clear their throat

Laura's POV:

I pulled apart from Riker to see Rydel and Rocky staring at us with their mouths hanging open! Rydel then smiles a little and they look at each other and smirk 


	5. Chapter 5: Super Long Chapter!

Hey Guys! So I am so stoked that you like my story that's awesome! I've never really written a story quite like this before and I feel so happy that you're supporting me just like you did with Vacation with R5! I love you all so much I just wanted you to know that this story is only going to be about 10 chapters so it's a short one but keep favouriting, reviewing and following! I love you all so much it warms my heart how much you guys care and I have all the chapters already handwritten I just gotta type them up, so I will probably finish this story by tomorrow maybe! Anyways I should stop talking now and let's get on with Chapter 5! And BTW this is a super long chapter that I put two chapters in one just for you guys so yeah enjoy!

Chapter 5:

Normal POV:

Rocky: Um we just came back to see if Laura was okay

Rydel: *smiling* But…judging by what we just saw I'd say that she was more than okay, right Rocky?

Rocky: *smirking* Yeah

*Riker and Laura are speechless*

Rydel: So….are you guys like together now?

Laura: uh…I don't really now actually *turns to face Riker* are we?

Riker: Does this answer your question? *kisses her softly*

Laura: Okay then I guess we are

Rocky: Wow never thought this would happen, but…way to go bro! *fist bumps Riker*

Riker: Haha thanks

Rydel: Well I am happy for you but just one thing what's Ross gonna say?

Laura: Who cares?! If he wants to date that tramp Maia, he can go right ahead but I don't care because I have a wonderful new boyfriend! *smiles at Riker*

Riker: *smiles back*

Rydel: Aww you guys are too cute!

Rocky: Well, that's a good attitude Laura

Rydel: I know, and now that you guys are dating I can finally tell you the full story, which I bet Riker hasn't told you yet

Riker: *whines* Aw! Come on Del don't!

Rydel: I gotta! She could be my future sister in-law! Come on Laura! Let's go! *grabs Laura and drags her out*

Laura: *laughs* *mouths to Riker* Sorry *follows Rydel*

*with Riker and Rocky*

Riker: God I just get a new girlfriend and I don't want Rydel to ruin it!

Rocky: Don't worry bro, she really cares about you, both of them do, so you got nothing to worry about. Okay?

Riker: Okay *happily sighs*

Rocky: wow man, you really like her, don't you?

Riker: Yeah I do I mean come on, she's so perfect, she's flawless, and she's beautiful, absolutely stunning and she takes my breath away

Rocky: *laughs* wow man, you're really love-struck aren't you?

Riker: Yeah, hey I wanna surprise her with something but at the same time I wanna teach Ross a lesson too but I'm gonna need your help

Rocky: Oh you want revenge? Well you know I'm the perfect one to come to for that you know I am the "Revenge Seeker" (whispers to him like when Dez says to Austin "Love Whisperer")!

Riker: Haha okay one, you're not and you took that from Austin and Ally when Calum's character Dez says "Love Whisperer"!

Rocky: Do you want my help or not?

Riker: Okay sorry

Rocky: Anyways what do you need from me?

Riker: Okay well here's what I was thinking…

*with Rydel and Laura*

Laura: Okay so what did you want to tell me?

Rydel: Well…remember when you were dating Ross?

Laura: Oh please Rydel! I don't wanna be reminded of this

Rydel: Shh its okay, it starts off about Ross but it's about Riker too

Laura: Okay, fine! Continue please

Rydel: Well as I was saying when Ross was going to admit that he had a crush on you…let's just say that he wasn't the only tall blonde lynch boy that had a crush on you

Laura: What? Wait you mean-

Rydel: Yes, I mean that Riker also had crush on you at that time, not only Ross

Laura: *shocked* really?

Rydel: Yeah and Ross knew about this, so before he went to ask you out Riker told me that they had a "bro talk" and Riker said he decided to let Ross have you, cause well he made you happy at the time. But the deal was only if Ross treated you right.

Laura: that's why he was so pissed at Ross!

Rydel: Yeah but he just didn't show it! He was so pissed because not only did Ross break your heart he also broke their deal

Laura: So he liked me this whole time?

Rydel: Yup he tried to get over you when you started dating Ross by dating that girl, hmm…what was her name?

Laura: *thinks* Catlin

Rydel: Yeah Catlin, but he just couldn't, actually now that I remember Catlin broke up with him because she thought he liked you! But obviously he denied that then that was where I had to tell him that "Denial is not just a river in Egypt"

Laura: Haha Wow, so that's why he wasn't that upset when she broke up with him

Rydel: Yup he was just acting

Laura: That's what I kinda thought but I didn't say anything

Rydel: Yeah, anyways, I just wanted you to know this so don't ever doubt Riker believe me, Laura he's the right one for you he's not like Ross at all, they may look alike but they are completely different

Laura: I know I won't even compare him to Ross for a second; he's literally the best thing that's ever happened to me!

Rydel: Wow Laura, I didn't think you'd feel this way about him!

Laura: Well…I kinda used to have a crush on him when I first met you guys, but I guess we weren't as close as Ross & I so I started to develop feelings for Ross instead.

Rydel: Oh okay then

Laura: We come on we should get back they are probably worried about us, let's go

Rydel: Yeah you're right, let's go

*with the guys*

Riker: I thought I would sing "Here Comes Forever" to her at our next concert in LA, and then I was gonna…

Rocky: *eager* what?

Riker: Haha, well I was thinking on proposing to her

Rocky: Really? You totally should man

Riker: You really think so?

Rocky: Yup she really likes you man

Riker: you don't think it's too soon, I mean come on we only started dating officially like ½ an hour ago (Me: LOL)

Rocky: *thinks about it* Now maybe, but Ross doesn't come back for 2 months so our first concert in LA won't be until then, or even in 3 months, I think that's enough time

Riker: Oh Yeah your right! Thanks Rock!

Rocky: No problem buddy, but why do you need my help?

Riker: well I wanted you to 1) make sure Ross' mic is turned off so he doesn't get in the way because I am sure he won't approve of this and 2) could I sing your parts in the song? Just this once? Please *gives him the puppy dog eyes*

Rocky: Ha-ha Sure man no problem

Riker: Oh and Ryland can play guitar right?

Rocky: *thinks* Um yeah, yup he knows all the songs on the LOUD EP

Riker: Perfect! Could you also get him to play backup guitar because I am pretty sure once Ross finds out who I am singing too he will definitely stop playing his parts on guitar

Rocky: Oh yeah! You got a point there bro! Smart thinking, anyways what if Ross decides to ruin the performance in the middle?

Riker: Oh yeah, could you think of something

Rocky: Sure I got many ideas *evil laugh*

Riker: I don't wanna know! Just do something!

Rocky: Okay got it, and I will talk to Ryland to set up the guitar thing also I kinda sorta bought like 1000 rose petals so do you want someone to drop them drown in the audience for the finale?

Riker: Oh my gosh! That would be awesome! But wait, how did you get 1000 rose-

Rocky: Don't ask

Riker: Why?

Rocky: Do you want the rose petals or not?

Riker: Yes!

Rocky: Okay then, I will handle it all

Riker: Thanks bro *hugs him*

Rocky: *hugs back* *looks over his shoulder to see Rydel and Laura walking their way* Okay Now Shh cause here come the girls

*with all of them*

Rocky: Hey guys!

Girls: Hey

Riker: So Laura what did Rydel tell you?

Laura: Oh nothing, what was it, hmmm maybe that you had a crush on me? Even when I was dating Ross? Did you really?

Riker: *nervous* I-Um-I

Laura: You what?

Riker: RYDEL!

Rydel: *giggling*

Riker: *glares at her*

Rydel: What? *smirking*

Rocky: *whispers to Rydel* Good one sis *low five's her*

Laura: *laughing* *turns back to Riker* its okay, because I thought that was really cute?

Riker: really?

Laura: Yup *kisses him softly*

Riker: *kisses back*

Rocky and Rydel: Aww

Riaura: *turns to look at them*

Rocky and Rydel: *mumble* Sorry *look away*

*Riaura goes back to Kissing*


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

2 Months Later

Laura's POV:

Ross is coming today and I think I am pretty much over him, I just don't know how to face him especially me dating his brother and all. Riker invited me over to their house too for Ross' arrival because he though that we gotta tell Ross about us sometime so he said "why not now?" I unwillingly said yes to that, why did I do that? Even I don't know! Riker gave me the puppy dog eyes and I couldn't I tried to fight it but I just couldn't then I said yes. Now I am heading to the Lynches I am wearing royal blue jeans and a white flowing top with white wedges. I park my car in the alleyway behind their house, which is what Riker told me to do so Ross doesn't see my car, and walk to the front of the house and knock on the door, Riker opens it.

Normal POV:

Riker: Hey Beautiful

Laura: Hey Riker *tries to smile*

Riker: What's wrong?

Laura: Oh nothing, just a little nervous

Riker: *kisses her cheek* it's okay

*they walk inside and all of the lynch family, excluding Ross, and Ratliff are already there*

Laura: Hey guys

Everyone: Hey Laura

Stormie: Oh Laura you look beautiful

Laura: Thank you Stormie! *hugs her*

Stormie: Okay wait

Riaura: What?

Stormie: I want to get a picture of you guys together!

(Did I mention everybody knows they are dating?)

Laura: Okay

Riker: *whines* MOM

Stormie: Come on Riker, I just want to create memories! You know before Ross comes home because something tells me that that will be a memory that we will all try to forget

Riaura: Okay then

Stormie: *grabs a camera* Smile

*Riaura smiles and Stormie takes the picture*

*there is a knock at the door*

Mark: Ah, that's probably Ross, and Laura

Laura: Yes

Mark: Stay strong

Laura: Will do *whispers to Riker* I don't think I can do this

Riker: *squeezes her hand* Shh its gonna be okay *kisses her cheek*

Laura: *relaxes a little*

Mark: *opens the door*

Ross: *walks in* Hey guys!

Everyone: Hey

Ross: *notices Laura* what is that freak doing here?

Stormie: Ross! Don't be rude!

Ross: I'm just saying, she is not welcome in my house!

Riker: Nope! But she is welcome in mine!

Ross: What are you-?

Laura: Me and Riker are dating, and he invited me here today

Ross: Oh my god! Riker! How could you do this?!

Riker: Me? You broke the deal!

Ross: What deal?

Riker: Remember 3 years ago we agreed that you could have Laura as long as you treated her right?

Ross: Which I did

Laura: No! You dumped me! And that over the phone!

Ross: So? I had a good reason!

Riker: Which was?

Ross: *simply says* She's fat and ugly

Laura: *starts crying*

Riker: DON'T YOU DARE EVER SAY THAT ABOUT MY GIRLFRIEND! *he roared*

*everyone else starts to back away into kitchen, to leave them alone*

Stormie: *whispers* I told you guys

Ross: *taken aback because he's never seen his brother so angry * I'm Sorry man, I-I didn't mean-

Riker: it's too late for a sorry! I thought that maybe after you got back we would be cool and I would be happy for you and Maia, and you could be happy for us, but I guess that's not the case! Come on Laura let's go!

*Riaura Walks out the door slamming it* *Ross stands there dumfounded*

*outside on the porch*

Riker: Laura I am so sorry about that

Laura: Hey okay it's just that-

Riker: What?

Laura: *looks at him* I am not a fat ugly creep am I?

Riker: *looks shocked* what?! No! Are you kidding? Don't ever say that about yourself Laura! You're beautiful! You're so amazing; words cannot describe how perfect you are!

Laura: Aww you just saying that

Riker: No I am not Laura, you're honestly the prettiest girl in the world I would literally drop everything for you I-I love you Laura

Laura: *looks at him to see if he's joking, see's he's not* Awww you do mean that!

Riker: Yes

Laura: I love you to Riker *kisses him*

Riker: *kisses back*

*they have a heated make out session*


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

3 weeks later everyone is ready for R5's first concert since Ross came back, in LA. Laura, Vanessa, Raini, Calum and Maia are all sitting in the VIP section with Stormie and Mark. R5 and Ryland are backstage getting ready for the show.

*Backstage*

Rocky: *looks at Riker who seems nervous* Hey Riker, Can I talk to you for a sec

Riker: *looks up* Uh yeah

*Rocky pulls him aside*

Riker: Uh, what ya need Rocky?

Rocky: Well I was just gonna ask you if you're okay? You seem nervous

Rydel: *walks up to them* Yeah Riker, are you okay?

Riker: I-I-I'm fine just a little N-N-Nervous about proposing to Laura in front of everyone! W-W-What if she says no? I'll look like a complete fool.

Rydel: Calm down bro

Rocky: Yeah just chill, why would she say no? She loves you

Rydel: Yeah, just calm down I promise you it's gonna be great and a perfect way to end the show!

Rocky: So yeah, relax and wipe the sweat off your face

Rydel: Shh cause here comes Ross

*Riker and Rocky shut up*

Ross: Hey guys, I just looked at the set list and why aren't signing Here Comes Forever today?

Rocky: Oh you see we um...

Rydel: We don't have enough time!

Ross: What?

Ratliff: *suddenly appears* Yeah cause if we want to sing that and take the Instagram pic, it's gonna take too long to do both

Ross: Okay I guess that fine I mean I really love taking the Instagram pictures plus its not like we haven't played in LA before so okay

Everyone: Great

*he walks away*

Riker: Whew, that was close!

*the concert starts and they all preform the songs on the set list and take the Instagram pic*

Ross: Okay guys that's all the time we have for today-

Rocky: Um actually not yet

Ross: What- *Rocky grabs his mic*

Rocky: Hey guys so I heard that Riker wanted to sing a song so we decided why not! Now everybody but please excuse me as I remove Ross from the arena because I am pretty sure he won't approve of this

Ross: What?! Rocky what are you-?

Rocky: *grabs Ross and leads him out* Okay everybody say Goodbye Ross *waves Ross' hand*

Everyone: *confused* Bye Ross

Rocky: Bye Ross

Ross: Uh Bye?

*Rocky leads Ross to a dressing Room*

Ross: Rocky what are you doing?

Rocky: Sorry buddy it's for the best and you can watch the rest of the show from that little monitor over there *points to the mini TV*

Ross: Um Okay

Rocky: Now Buh Bye Ross *quickly runs out the door and locks it* Ta Da! Done!

Ross: No! Rocky! No! *bangs on the door* *no answer* Cr*p

Ross's POV: (Finally right)

I cannot believe Rocky, how could he just do that! What are they planning? Ugh! Well I might as well watch to find out; I turn on the monitor and begin to Watch

Normal POV:

*with everyone else*

*Rocky runs onstage*

Rocky: Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry about that

Rydel: Where did you put Ross?

Riker: Yeah?

Rocky: Oh he is safely trapped in our dressing room

Audience: *laughs*

Rocky: It's true

Ratliff: So I think we've said enough

Rydel: So Riker the mic is all yours!

Rocky: Wait I wanted to say something

Rydellington: What?!

Rocky: If anyone has a small slightly used Monkey I would be happy to adopt him from you!

Rydel: Rocky shut up!

Rocky: I'm on EBay

Ratliff: Dude seriously!

Rocky: Sorry I'll shut up now

Rydel: Like I said come on Riker the mic is all yours

Riker: *walks up to the mic slowly*

Riker's POV:

I slowly walk up to the mic and I am so nervous so I look over to Laura and she has a confused look on her face and she mouths "What are you doing?" I smile cause she looks so cute, like always and I go up to the mic and I look at Rocky and he smiles at me and mouths "Go for it Bro" and Rydel and Ratliff and supporting me so come on I tell myself, it's now or never Riker! I grab the mic and say

Me: Hey everybody! What's up? How y'all doing tonight Los Angeles?!

They respond by screaming

Me: Awesome! So as you all know I have been dating the wonderful amazing girl who plays "Ally" on "Austin and Ally" Laura Marano!

The audience cheers and claps and I look over to Laura and Vanessa and see Vanessa lean over to Laura and say "What is he doing?" and in return Laura shrugs and I Smile

Me: So Laura I love you so much and this song if for you! You guys ready?!

The crowd cheers again

And the Rest of R5 nods their heads

Me: And oh before I forget! Please give it up for our younger brother Ryland who we asked kindly to play guitar for us

Rocky: Actually I bribed him

Me: Okay never mind then

Rocky: With your wallet

Me: Rocky!

Ratliff: Anyways let him continue

Me: Anyways Ryland will be playing guitar for us because well Ross is not here

They all laugh

Me: Give it up for Ryland Lynch everybody!

The crowd cheers again

Me: Okay this song is called Here Comes Forever and I would like to dedicate it to the Love of my Life Laura Marano!

The band starts to play and I begin to sing

I'm Like that Boombox outside your window

I'm that Delorean blowing past 88  
And where we're going girl,  
Won't be needing roads cause,  
Oo oo oo oo  
This ain't no 50 first dates.

I'm talking bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even write the end  
Yeaaaaah

Here comes that movie scene  
One you hate, so cliché  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever girl  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever girl

This ain't no remake of a Romeo story  
Ain't no werewolf trying to steal you away  
I'll be your a-list, be the man on the moon cause  
Me and you outer space

I'm talking bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even write the end

Here comes that movie scene  
One you hate, so cliché  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever girl  
Na Na Na Na Na Na [x7]

Let's go home together  
Play our roles forever  
Let's grow old together  
Here comes  
Here comes  
Here comes forever baby...

I use this time to jump down from the stage and walk towards the VIP section to Laura

Here comes forever girl

Here comes that movie scene  
One you hate, so cliché  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Here comes forever girl  
Here comes forever  
Here comes forever girl  
(Forever and ever and ever and ever)  
Here comes forever girl

Laura has tears in her eyes

Me: But wait!

I yell through my mic and the audience listens to me

Me: It's not over yet

I get down on one knee in front of Laura when she realizes what I'm about to do she gasps and looks shocked

Me: Laura Marie Marano I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you…will you marry me?

Laura's POV:

The man I love just serenaded me by singing a song and now he is on one knee proposing to me...eep!

Riker's POV:

Laura: YES! YES! Absolutely YES a hundred billion times YES!

When I hear those words I immediately relax and I am so happy no one describe how happy I feel right now I smile

As if on cue Rocky pulls a string and 1000 Rose petals fall over the arena and shower us!  
Laura kisses me and I kiss back and the entire erupts into cheers but I don't even notice them, because right now the only things that exist in the world are me and the love of my life…Laura!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Ross' POV:

Well I just saw what happened and I am clearly not happy! How could they do this! Plus Riker can do soooo much better than that tramp I am so pissed that my X girlfriend is now gonna be my future sister in law which means she is gonna be technically related to me and I am going to have to spend all the family dinners and holidays with her! Ugh! I am so shocked that they would do this and I am so mad that I totally mess up our dressing room I flip the couches over throw all the guitars all over the place I flip the tables over and everything! I even punched the wall a few times. Once I let my anger out I sit on the floor and do some serious thinking because this is the side of Ross that no one has seen before and they probably don't wanna see. I keep thinking about the deal I made with Riker and I think about the good times I had with Laura and how they said they would be happy for me and Maia if I would be happy for them. At the end I come up with a conclusion and I feel like I am becoming my old self again I know what the right thing is to do I need to apologize to them for the way I have been acting, I know they couldn't possibly forgive me but hey its worth a shot and I need to clean this mess up literally. I am about to start cleaning when someone opens the lock on the door and everyone walks in all look shocked at what happened and I have a guilty look on my face.

Normal POV:

Stormie: What Happened in Here?!

Mark: Who did this?!

Ross: *Raises his hand guiltily* me?

Rydel: Ross I can't believe you! We did this to teach you a lesson I thought you would have been back to normal by now

Rocky: Yeah instead you completely trash our dressing Room!

Ross: Okay guys I completely take the blame for this I did this when I was angry and I am so sorry

Ratliff: What? When you were angry? Aren't you angry anymore?

Ross: Nope, I am so sorry guys I realized I was just being stupid Laura I am so sorry for being so horrible to you I am probably the world's biggest jerk I am just so sorry

Laura: It's okay Ross, I accept your apology *hugs him*

Ross: *hugs back* *lets go* and Riker…I am so sorry I broke our deal and I hurt your girlfriend and I know you can't forgive me for this for everything I've done, but I just want you to know that I am so sorry Riker

Riker's POV:

When we came in I was shocked at what Ross did to the room but now after hearing his apology to Laura that she accepted I feel like I need to do the same. I look at him and he looks at me with fear in his eyes I walk up to him and he begins to shield himself from what I am about to do but to his surprise and everyone else's I give him a big hug.

Ross' POV:

At first when Riker walked up to me I thought he was gonna hit me which I probably would have deserved so I blocked myself but then he hugged me at first I was so shocked but I hugged him too

Normal POV:

Riker: I missed you Bro

Ross: Me too buddy

Ross: And again I am so sorry for all this I was just mad and I needed to get my anger out

Rocky: Hey it's better than punching Riker right? Hehe

*everyone glares at him*

Rocky: *shuts up*

Ross: Anyways I will clean this up and again Riker and Laura I am so sorry but I am now excited and I will help with everything I can for the wedding and I am just glad that you forgave me Laura cause now you and Vanessa are gonna be my sister-in laws!

Vanessa & Laura: Yeah!

Laura: And also wanted to say that I am happy for you and Maia, Ross *hugs Maia and Ross*

Ross: Thanks Laura, that means so much

Laura: *Smiles*

Laura's POV:

This is so awesome! The love of my life who is now my fiancée and we are getting married and Ross and I are cool again! Yes! This is the best day ever!

Riker's POV:

This is the absolute best day of my life! Laura is my fiancée we are getting married and she finally made up with Ross! Wow like I said things are always gonna bet better! And they did! Whoo!

Me: Well I guess there's only one thing left to do

The rest of R5 looks at me and they all say "Oh Yeah"

Rydel: Come on everybody hands in

Everyone puts their hands in and shout "Ready Set Rock!"

So did you guys like it?! And I know all my stories end like this but don't worry it's not over yet! Next chapter is a year later when Riaura gets married! Gonna post it soon! Stay Tuned

Xoxo ComeOnGetLOUD123ReadySetRock

Stay LOUD!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

1 Year Later

Laura's POV:

Omg I cannot believe that my wedding day is here! I am so excited but also very nervous Maia, Vanessa and Rydel are helping me get ready.

Me: Okay guys, guys

They look at me and say "What?!"

Me: I think I am ready

Maia: Wait let me just fix your veil

Me: Fine

Vanessa: Well Rydel, so do you want to go check on the boys with me?

Rydel: Sure lets go

As soon as they leave the room Maia sort of tenses up, hmm I wonder why?

Me: Um Maia are you okay?

Maia: Uh Yeah Laura I just have a question

Me: What is it?

Maia: You're not mad at me are you?

Me: No! Why on earth would I be mad at you?

Maia: Because Ross chose me instead of you

As soon as she says those words they hit me like a ton of bricks, I think about it for a second before responding

Me: Maia?

Maia: Yes?

Me: I could never be mad at you even for that, I mean you didn't do anything wrong Ross did, But also I actually have to thank you guys a little because if Ross didn't choose you then I wouldn't have Riker now

Maia: Haha I guess your right…so are we cool?

Laura: yeah we are *hugs her*

Maia: *hugs back*

Laura: I mean come on we may be future sister in laws one day!

Maia: Haha yeah *straightens her veil* there you are now all set to go Ms. Soon to be Lynch

Laura: *laughs* Yeah and maybe one day I will be there to fix your veil

Maia: Haha yeah, hmm I wonder how the boys are doing?

Laura: Yeah

*With Rydel, Vanessa and the boys*

Vanessa: Hey are you guys almost ready? *knocks on the door*

Ratliff: *opens it* we are all ready but Riker isn't, he is in the bathroom

Rydel: Oh, I'll go see what keeping him *walks over to the bathroom* *knocks on the door* Riker are you okay?

Riker: Rydel is that you?

Rydel: Yeah it's me

Riker: Good cause we gotta talk *opens the door and pulls her in*

Rydel: Riker what do you need

Riker: I am so freaking nervous what if she says no when she sees me

Rydel: Riker your acting insane! Look you look awesome

Riker: Really Rydel?

Rydel: Yes! You know I would never lie to you

Riker: Okay then let's go

Rydel: Yeah let's go but here *fixes his tie and hair*

Riker: Better?

Rydel: *smiles* Much better

*they both walk into the main room*

Vanessa: Wow Riker

Riker: Really do I look okay?

Vanessa: Yeah I swear if Laura doesn't marry you today I just might *laughs* anyways why would you even ask that? You look awesome

Rydel: Oh he's scared that Laura's gonna say no and back out of the wedding last minute when she sees him

Vanessa: *looks shocked* Believe me Riker my sister would never pull something like that and if she did I would kill her, and you look amazing but we are getting late so hurry up lets go

Rydel: Yeah your limo's here already

Boys: Then let's go! *they all run out*

Riker: Thanks guys *hugs Vanessa and Rydel* you guys are the best sister and sister in laws I could ever ask for! *he runs out with the rest of them*

*they all go into their separate limos and go to the church for the wedding the boys in one and the girls in the other*


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

**Okay y'all last chapter here we go! **

*they are all at the church now and all the guests have arrived*

*Laura is wearing this dress:* * the rest of the (girls) bridesmaids are wearing this:*

Laura and Riker agreed to have the wedding colors as Blue and silver and even though Laura's favorite color is red she didn't mind.

Laura's POV:

An hour later there I was standing in front with my maid of honour (Vanessa) and the other bridesmaids next to me who were going to follow me as I walk into the church. I cannot believe this is happening! It feels like a dream! I hear the music beginning to play and Vanessa says "it's time" and I smile at her and we all begin to walk down the aisle as I enter the room the room is filled with Oohs and Aahs when they see us. My parents are crying already. I look over at Riker and see him staring at me I think Rocky (who is the best man) is also kinda staring at me. Riker had to hit him in the arm to get him to stop, I giggle slightly at this.

Riker's POV:

As the doors open I see the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on, my fiancée and soon to be wife. She looks so beautiful and I am pretty sure that Rocky also noticed this because he wouldn't stop staring either and I had to hit him in the arm to stop and be like "dude! Seriously!" he had his chance but she is clearly mine now, now she is standing right next to me at the podium in front of everyone, gosh I hope I don't mess this up.

Rocky's POV: (and I bet you didn't expect this)

The only thing going through my mind as I see Laura right now was "I Want U Bad" that is until Riker hit me! Oww!

Laura's POV:

Vanessa lifts my veil and takes my bouquet; I still cannot believe where on earth that they got blue flowers from! Anyways I look at Riker who has a bit of a nervous look in his eyes so I squeeze his arm to make him feel better and he reluctantly smiles at me.

Riker's POV:

Check that she looks even prettier when they lifted the veil off of her head! God I am so lucky to have her

Laura's POV:

I am so lucky to have him

Normal POV:

Priest: Please be seated so this wedding can begin

*everyone sits down*

Priest: Now Riker Anthony Lynch do you take Laura Marie Marano to love and to hold and to cherish for the rest of your life?

Riker: I do

Priest: Alright, now Laura Marie Marano do you take Riker Anthony Lynch to love and to hold and to cherish for the rest of your life?

Laura: *smiles* I do

Priest: Then by the state of California I now may pronounce you Husband and Wife, Riker you may kiss the bride

Riker: *leans in and kissed Laura*

Laura: *kisses back*

Riker's POV:  
I can't believe this! We're finally married!

Laura's POV:

We're finally married!

Riker's POV:  
Every time I kiss her I always feel fireworks just like the first time we kissed

Laura's POV:

Just like the first time we kissed

Riker's POV:  
But that was me kissing her as her boyfriend/fiancée now she is my wife

Laura's POV:  
He is my husband and now I am Mrs. Lynch!

The END!

So did you guys like it? Sorry it was short but yeah this was my mini Riaura/Raura story hope you all liked it! Thanks for reading and reviewing! You guys Rock! Follow me cause I will be posting the Vacation with R5 sequel soon like a promised but until then make sure to check out my Rinessa story called Love Me, which I will now be working on cause I ship them too! So yeah thanks so much you guys rock I love you all! Follow me on Twitter R5RocksFan1 I sometimes update my fan fiction status there to let you guys know when I will update a new chapter and stuff DM me first and tell me you read my stories on Fan fiction or something but anyways until next time!

Yasmeen aka ComeOnGetLOUD123ReadySetRock Out!

XOXO Stay LOUD everybody! 


End file.
